Of tears and roses
by EmoViolet18
Summary: KH Hiei wants to show Kurama he loves him but Kurama seems to not notice Hiei as anything more. Can Hiei win the heart of his love? WARNING:yaoi. Dont like yaoi, then dont read.


Yusuke was yawning, about to go for a short nap when he felt a sharp poking on his shoulder blade. The reikai tantei leader looked up to find a fire demon who for once was looking helpless.

"What is it, Hiei?" Yusuke asked slowly, very much aware that Hiei might be embarrased to ask for help.

"Umm..." Hiei twiddled his cute little thumbs. Yusuke struggled gravely to stop himself from just bursting into laughter, instead he patted Hiei on the shoulder.

"It's alright. Take your time."

"Kurama, I...ummm..." Hiei clammed up, he raised large almond eyes to Yusuke.

"Kurama? What's wrong with him?" Yusuke asked growing concered.

"He's--he's...UWAAAAH!" Hiei rubbed his tear-filled eyes.

Yusuke fell on the stone where he sat so peacefully a while ago, surprised at Hiei's actions. Groaning, the reikai tantei leader got up once again massaging his sore butt.

"OK, Hiei, spill it out. I cant help you if you keep this to yourself."He said, near exasperation.

"Kurama's going out with a girl, he's abandoned me." Hiei blurted out in one liquid sentence.

"Huh?" Yusuke managed intelligently.

Hiei suddently stopped crying, black smoke emitting from his right bandaged arm.

"I'm gonna fry her for stealing my Kurama away." He declared, getting ready to flit off. Yusuke grabbed Hiei's cute feet, er shoes.

"Hiei, no. Its a crime to kill." Yusuke said groaning at his own brillant words.

"So? All's fair in love and war." Hiei pouted. Yusuke sweatdropped.

Kuh? Where did he learn that from?

"Who told you that, Hiei?"

"Mukuro." The fire demon answered prompted, sighing.

"Hmp! That explains why it's archaic!" Yusuke snorted.

"But true!" Keiko said from behind Yusuke, giving the young man a slap on the back of the head.

"Ittai! Keiko, why did you do that?!"

"Baka! I was looking all over for you and here you are skipping school again!" Keiko glared at him.

"Well it's a good thing I did. Hiei just asked for my help, right Hiei?" Yusuke patted Hiei's spiky hair.

'HN!" Hiei snorted. If only he didnt need the idiot's help, he'll fry him for mussing his hair. Then he remembered his problem--Kurama. The little youkai's ruby eyes grew big once again. Keiko and Yusuke eyed him helplessly.

"Hiei, dont cry, OK? We'll thing of something." Yusuke said gently. The jaganshi nodded, snipping.

Kurama was skipping happily. He was on his way to school. He wanted to be early, to get ready for biology class. Today, the subject was about the senses nad Kurama, the kitsune with boundless curiosity just couldnt get enough excitment about new discoveries. He stopped short when he came face to face with someone whose face he couldnt see because of piles and piles of roses.

"Here." Hiei thrusted the piles of red roses to the redhead, looking adoringly up into emerald eyes.

"Hiei, how sweet. Thanks." Kurama said as he bent quickly to smell the roses, feling a sharp sting on his nose.

"Aaah!" The redhead screamed, dropping the roses on Hiei's head. On his nose was fast forming a wheal. An angry bee buzzed to and from before a stunned fire demon scared it off.

"Kurama? Kurama!" Hiei shouted frantically. The redhead was wheezing and gasping for air. Hiei scooped the redhead hurriedly and brought him in no time to am emergency room, where he received an antidote for anaphylactic shock due to that bee sting.

Hiei had gone bacl tearfully to Yusuke, reporting the unfortunate incident. That young man then frantically informed Shiori, Kurama's mother, of the accident.

"Waaah...waaah...waaah! Kurama's gonna avoid me now like I'm the bee myself." The fire demon sobbed so earnestly, making Yukina cry too. Yusuke glared at the fire demon. He was not mad at Hiei. On the contrary, he was sorry for the little demon. But what do they have to do to get Kurama to notice Hiei more than just a friend? Genkai eyed all three of them grimly..

"Why dont you just get the two locked in one room naked?" Genkai suggested smirking. All three blushed. Hiei hiccuped.

"Great thinking." Yusuke said after half an hour of silence. "But Hiei's too shy."

Hiei blushed again.

"Hmp! If you dont move fast, fire demon, you'll never get your Kurama." Genkai snorted as she got up and went to her room.

"Yusuke, what if she's right?" Hiei began to sniff again.

"Oh, Hiei-san, please dont feel so let-down." Yukina said softly.

"Hiei, give me one night to think this over. Right now, we need to get some sleep." Yusuke said.

"O-OK." Hiei sniffed tiredly.

The weary fire demon stood up to go.

"Oi, Hiei, where are you going to sleep?" Yusuke asked concernedly.

"Hiei-san, you can stay here. I know Genkai wouldnt mind." Yukina said softly.

'I've got a place to go." Hiei said, saying goodnight and flitted off, watched by two sets of concerned eyes.

Without his own volition, the fire demon settled himself to sleep on a tree just across Kurama's bedroom window. The fire demon's instinct was honed solely on the redhead.

Kurama yawned delicately. He had been studying to make up for his missed classes that day. The redhead stood up to stare on the mirror at his now unblemished face. He touched his pink nose, where once a wheal haughtily stood. It was then that the kitsune thought of Hiei. He remembered how cute the little youkai was when he gave him the roses. Kurama had blushed intensely with happiness at seeing the youkai that he covered his confusion by sniffing the roses and got stung by that bee! The redhead poked at his nose, chuckling. He moved to stare outside his window, gazing at the pelting rain.

"Hiei, where are you?" The redhead sighed softly, as he moved to close the shutter securely, he saw something fall down the tree from across his window. At that instant, a sudden flare of familiar dark ki registered.

"Hiei!" Kurama's emerald eyes widened, opening the window quickly, the fox adjusted his eyes to the darkness until he spotted the fallen fire demon.

"Hiei!" The kitsune called again as he leaped agilely from the window and scooped the unconscious fire demon.

"Oh, Hiei." Kurama wispered tearfully, hugging tightly the bundled treasure in his arms.

Kurama quickly got back to his room and changed the fire demon's soak clothing with his old ones. He tucked the fire demon under the warmth and comfort of his futon. The fire demon opened his weary eyes and gazed hazily at the redhead.

"Ku-Kurama, Ku-ra-ma..." The fire youkai mumbled, raising one small hand to touch the lovely face.

Something inside Kurama's chest tightened. He captured the small hand to his and kissed it softly, pressing the hand against his smooth cheek.

"Hiei..." The youko bent nearer to the fire demon to caress the white stardust of his spiky hair.

"Ai-ai shiteru." Hiei wispered sleepily as the redhead's emerald eyes widened.

"Hiei." Kurama smiled tenderly, then bending over to the slightly parted soft mouth,

"And I treasure." He wispered and planted a tender passionate kiss on the inviting mouth. Hiei responded to the kiss, still asleep, raising small compact arms to trap the redhead against his embrace. Kurama pondered a bit about his position and decided he rather liked it. The fox moved to lie side by side with the little youkai, bringing Hiei with him. Hiei mumbled softly, tightly wrapping his arms around Kurama's waist. The youko smiled as he yawned. Before he finally surrendered into the realm of slumber, he kissed Hiei's forehead.

"Goodnight, itooshi."

The End!  
Plz reveiew! 


End file.
